Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** ** Supreme Commander ** Several unnamed members Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** *** **** **** ***** *** ** Items: * * and * * * and * * * | Synopsis1 = War Machine prepares to launch bullets and missiles into Captain America. Cap has no choice but to flee. War Machine follows. Nick Fury is getting out of the tipped over van that was once a S.H.I.E.L.D. mini base that Cap smashed. Hawkeye is unconscious from all the tranquilizer serum that was meant to go into Cap but instead was deflected on and shot into Hawkeye's neck. Red Wasp is unconscious from the bug-spray Cap sprayed upon her. As War Machine continues his attack on Cap, Cap flees into a cake shop. War Machine completely obliterates the shop, but Cap is already out of the shop, 8 blocks away. War Machine tracks him, and finds Cap in a Kindergarten, using the kids as bait in order to stop War Machine from shooting Cap, which would also hit the kids. War Machine goes off-line, and Fury tells them to release the Nerd-Hulk. War Machine drops from the sky with a missing arm. Cap is running on the roofs, as the New Black Widow follows. The New Black Widow tackles Cap into a building, then dropping with Cap onto a car. The New Black Widow has Cap pinned, and tells him to surrender. Cap then uses War Machine's arm to blast her away. Cap pushes all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents away, and is hit hard by two green fists. It is Nerd-Hulk, with the Hulk's strength and Bruce Banner's mind. Cap knows this now as realizes that Banner was never a person who would attack anyone, so he kicks Nerd-Hulk away, and continues to run. Wasps surround Cap, and Cap jumps into the river. War Machine electrocutes the water and in the same time, Cap. Cap floats to the surface unconscious. Mission complete. Later, Greg Stark is telling the team that the Red Skull stole the blueprints to the Cosmic Cube. Fury tells them that they have forty-eight hours to get to the A.I.M base and to kill the enemy. Meanwhile, at the A.I.M headquarters in Alaska, the Red Skull and the commanding soldier are looking at the almost complete cosmic cube. The soldier tells the Skull that there are so many things he could change in the universe but can't decide what. Red Skull gives him some help and commands the A.I.M soldiers to shoot him down. Red Skull takes out a gun and points it at the man's head. Red Skull now leads the A.I.M and the cosmic cube is all for him when it is complete... | Solicit = It’s an all out super hero throw-down! Captain America and The Avengers face-off as the dreaded Red Skull plots universal mayhem! How will Fury’s death squad cope with the legend and his son? The world as we know it is on the line! Join superstars MARK MILLAR and CARLOS PACHECO for the next mind-blowing chapter! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}